how to crush (on) him
by Kori Kuri
Summary: Written for the ficathlon prompt "Vector, ironically, likes romance novels." - Vector-centric.


**Notes:** I originally wrote this for the ficathlon on dreamwidth. The prompt was "Vector, ironically, likes romance novels". It's not quality but at this point I don't even care anymore. Enjoy anyway!

* * *

"It was a dark and rainy day when - Boring!" Vector exclaims as he tosses another book on a pile of books. He's in their earth-hideout, a rather big abandoned mansion not too far away from Heartland City, and desperately trying to find something to do while all the others somehow manage to occupy themselves on this way too boring place on this way too boring planet.

Well, actually it doesn't have anything to do with the location, even when they were at their own world Vector would easily get bored whenever he was not planing to destroy another world to save his own and there was no one around to tease or to fight with or manipulate or humiliate. It's not that Vector actually needs some companion - or even worse: friends - but he couldn't deny that sitting alone in his room is definitely not his definition of an interesting afternoon, so that's why he's currently standing in the small library of the mansion together with Durbe, who is sitting on one of the armchairs, reading a really thick book about human biology or whatever.

"Are you still searching for a book?" Durbe asks not even looking up from his book.

"No, I'm trying to reawaken Don Thousand, because that would be the perfect plan to destroy Yuma and Astral instead of sitting around and waiting for them to destroy themselves."

Still not bothering to keep his eyes of the book, Durbe reaches for the glass of water that was on the small table next to his seat.

"We all agreed that taking a day off would be for the best, because all of us need some time to refresh. I know you can't wait to save our home, but that will have to wait until tomorrow."

"As if I'd need your help to do that. I did all the work the last time so why not let me do it this time?" Vector says and it's not even a lie: it has been _his_ plan and he was the one that contributed to it the most, not to say he did all the work.

Durbe doesn't even try to explain Vector why he'll never ever let Vector do something on his own, never ever wanted Vector to work alone, he just throws another novel at him he just blindly grabbed from the shelf next to him. "Try this one."

And Vector does. Of cause not because Durbe told him to do so - leader or not, Vector refuses to listen to anyone that is not himself - but because he doesn't think the day can get any worse. And, the book is kind of good. It is written really nicely, it doesn't include too many Kanjis he doesn't know (he learned some basic Kanjis when he was Shingetsu) and the story is kind of okay, too, he'd say, until he reaches the part where the protagonist, a young man, confesses his love to the female lead, and he bursts into laughter, the kind of laughter not an amused one after somebody told a joke, but the kind of laughter most people would call crazy or insane, because it's perfect: this emotion called love is just perfect to him.

Eventually he finishes the novel and after Durbe, who has already finished his biology book and is now reading an even thicker book, tells him that this kind of book is called "romance novel", he starts searching for another one, which is easy now because he isn't aimlessly searching for something to do anymore and quickly he finds another one, and he manages to read through this one, too, although it has more pages than the first one, but he doesn't mind and he likes this one too. It's already dark outside when Mizael, Alit and Gilag arrive while he's still searching for a third one.

The three of them are a little bit confused to see Vector along with Durbe, who hasn't moved an inch ever since they left except he was now reading a different book, in the library, of all places he could be, but when he hears their approaching steps he turns around with a huge grin on his face and glistening eyes, looking like Gilag did after he found out Sanagi-chan would perform at their school. Already knowing a happy Vector never meant something good, they were about turning around and running away as fast as they could, when he starts talking.

"I found the perfect way to crush humans." He excitedly exclaims. The three of them stop their movements, and even Durbe looks up, raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side.

"Really?"

"Everything is in these books." He shouts, waving with the book in his hand. "It is an emotion called love and it makes humans say stupid things and do stupid things, even more stupid then they were before. They stop acting like they usually do in order to impress the person they fell in love with and would do everything for them. Some called 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' even killed themselves. So if we make Yuma fall in love with a female human, just like in these novels, he would stop caring about anything else - even Astral. Then we can attack him easily and destroy both of them. All we need is find a female human he can fall in love with."

For a moment, Durbe fights with himself, whether he should tell Vector that this was definitely _not_ the way love works or if he should just say nothing, as he's still grateful for this afternoon because he actually had some time to read _without_ being constantly interrupted by the others, when they suddenly hear approaching steps and Merag appears in front of them.

Smiling, Alit looks at her and then at Gilag and then at Durbe and then says: "Guess what, I found one."


End file.
